


Teach Me to Sin

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Size Kink, Stormpilot, Weddings, and second, smol and tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his senior year of college, Ben Solo shared a wild and intense night of conversation, drinking, flirting, and eventual kissing with a beautiful woman named Rey, and he never was able to find her again.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.<br/>Now when he finds out she's the future sister in law to his best friend.<br/>Everything comes rushing back, but does she feel any of the same things and will she even remember him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> five thousand plus words of pure sin that is all this gifsets fault : http://trash-for-reylo.tumblr.com/post/142408574301/
> 
> soaking wet Adam Driver should be illegal in all 50 states.  
> but then we wouldn't have this piece of trash.
> 
> enjoy.

He didn’t know she’d be there.

Well, he did, but he was still unprepared for how she took his breath away.

* * *

 

Poe Dameron was one of Ben Solo’s best friends, since the age of 8, or 9, or 10, now at age 35 it was often hard to remember just how long they’d known each other.

Ben was honored to be chosen as Poe’s best man, and the irony was that Poe was marrying the best man in the world, in his lovestruck eyes, a Finn Kenobi.

What Ben hadn’t known was that Finn’s little sister was Rey Kenobi, the woman he’d met in college at a drunken frat party, and accidentally fallen in love with over a bottle of gin and two handfuls of sour patch kids.

It had been five years since that night, but the instant Poe told him his fiance’s name, it all came rushing back.

Then there was a countdown to the inevitable reunion at Poe’s engagement party.

Finn and Rey were both adopted, hence they looked nothing alike, but according to Poe, until Finn met him, they were each others best friends and entire worlds.

That’s how it was for foster kids.

Ben remembered Rey briefly touching on her family and her history, before turning the conversation around to him.

Him, with his boringly perfect family, two parents, both madly and sickeningly still in love like they had been since high school. The outcast rebel and the popular princess.

It was a match made in 80’s movies.

The only thing that hadn’t been planned was him. They’d stuck it out, gotten married, well, eloped at age 19 and 20 respectively, and Ben had been born into a house filled with love.

And yet, he’d always found himself wanting.

He shied away from every hug and every shoulder pat.

It wasn’t until he reached high school himself that he realized what it was.

Poe argued that he was just overdosing on physical affection so naturally he shunned it everywhere else.

Ben disagreed, before he started taking psychology classes and decided to pursue a degree in it.

Then he met her, and she turned all of that around.

He couldn’t get close enough to her that night, and it wasn’t the alcohol blinding him and numbing his shyness and social anxiety.

Okay maybe it had been a little.

Either way, he’d never been so smitten so fast.

He’d laughed at his parents whenever they talked about meeting one day, seeing each other across the school cafeteria and just _knowing_.

He’d seen _her_ from across a noisy and smoky living room and felt a jolt of electricity climb down his spine.

He was practically shaking at the thought of seeing her again.

Would she remember him?

Was she even available for more than a polite chat and kind hello?

* * *

 

They’d all jumped in the pool after the forth bottle of champagne flowed, and Ben was laughing his ass off at something Poe had said when there was a tingle in the air, like a million charged particles, a supernova of something exploded over his sixth sense.

He looked up from the deck where he’d been holding on to his empty glass for dear life, broken glass in a pool or underfoot on stone was bad news, and he saw her.

Hair pulled back, eyes softly made up with white sparkling eyeshadow, and the hint of coral lipstick on her beautiful mouth.

She wore white, an ironic choice given the party subject, and she’d never looked more like an angel in that instant.

Of course, he’d only seen her and known her one night, and she’d been decked in a shimmering dark purple and teal dress, looking more like sin incarnate.

She walked over to Finn, who’d only just climbed out of the pool, soaking in his purple velvet suit, and the bell like tone of her laughter made his heart skip a beat.

She smiled so wide and so bright it almost hurt to look at her.

And look he did.

Looking away would have been damn near impossible if Poe hadn’t punched him on the shoulder.

“Would you like me to introduce you to my future sister in law?”

Ben blinked, and then nodded.

“Please.”

Together they climbed out of the pool, and Ben slightly bogged down and soggy from the weight of so much wet fabric, nearly dragged Poe right back into the water.

“Come on man, snap out of it.”

Poe clapped a hand to Ben’s chest, and he grinned, relaxing slightly.

“Sorry I guess the bubbly is hitting me harder than I thought.”

Poe clutched his chest and threw his head back with a groan,

“God we’re getting old aren’t we?”

Ben lifted a brow at him.

“You’re the one getting married at 37, not me.”

She was three steps away now, and she’d looked away from Finn, to Poe, and then her gaze slide up and to _him_.

He felt paralyzed with fear all over again.

Poe was exceptionally strong, and somehow managed to force him to finish walking over to his fiancé and Rey.

“Rey, this is my best friend in the whole world, Ben Solo.”

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance as Rey eyed Ben, and he stuck out a clammy hand to her, whether from the pool or nerves, he didn’t know.

“Hi.”

He found the strength to croak out.

She took his hand, and her skin felt incredibly warm against his own.

“Hello again.”

Her voice was clipped, the same English lilt as Finn’s, but softer, and it was music to his ears.

Then her words sunk in.

She _did_ remember him.

The entire world was closing in on him and he needed to sit down.

“Excuse me.”

He dropped her hand like she’d burned him and tried his best to walk, not run, to the nearest deck chair.

The air left his chest with a whoosh as he collapsed and tried not to look too pathetic.

She followed him of course.

Her hands were now full, with two glasses, each with an amber liquid he would have bet his life was whiskey.

It matched the color of her hair.

“Running away from me already?”

She smiled cheekily, and he got the impression she was teasing him.

He took the offered glass gratefully, and the large gulp of whiskey burned the entire way down his throat.

“Not exactly.”

“Is everything all right? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She remained standing, but inched closer, so she towered over him.

That would never happen any other way.

Though she was wearing massive five inch heels.

He traced his thumb around the rim of his glass, trying to think how to reply without sounding like an idiot,

“I just…I guess I thought I was prepared for this, but I’m not.”

Rey tilted her head, taking a small sip of her drink before blinking and speaking,

“What do you mean? We’re just a couple of old friends, coming together for a family affair.”

Ben gulped and bit his lip for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah of course. What else is there?”

He looked away from her, only out of sheer need to organize his thoughts, and with the amount of fucking pure beauty staring back at him he simply couldn’t and he spotted Poe and Finn with their heads together, whispering about something, while they linked their hands and moved towards the snack tables.

They were giving him and Rey some privacy. How did they know?

“Ben…listen…”

His eyes snapped back to her, and he held up a hand, slightly shaky once more,

“Please don’t finish that sentence. Nothing good ever started with those words. Let’s just get through this weekend and pretend we never saw each other and will never again after the wedding.”

Rey blinked, and her perfect brows met in an adorable look of confusion.

“Is that really what you want?”

He took another large gulp, he needed it now.

“What do you want?”

He didn’t mean to sound so pathetic, he really didn’t.

But now he was gazing up at her, and fighting the urge to pout.

She was about to make or break his heart, and she didn’t have a clue.

* * *

 

It was like straight out of her worst nightmare, or most incredible dream, walking into the backyard of Poe Dameron, the man she’d heard so much about from her sweet brother, and then seeing the haunting brown eyes and slicked back long black hair of the one man who’d managed to ruin her for any other man in the universe, or maybe just the world.

It had been almost half a decade ago, but she’d never forgotten him, or the night they’d shared, half drunken haze be damned.

Her memories were clear as the crystal swan that decorated the lavish garden behind her.

He didn’t look like he’d aged a day, and the only difference was the small beard and goatee he was sporting. Those overlarge ears stood out with his hair wet and she fought with herself not to watch when he began to climb out of the pool, water making his nice suit cling to every inch of his six foot something ridiculously tall form.

She still snuck a peek at him, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from losing her cool at the sight of his hands.

Flashes of that night came rushing back and it took every ounce of her inner strength to not turn around and sprint away. Never mind the fact she’d probably trip or break an ankle trying to run in her heels.

She let Poe introduce him, and didn’t even bother pretending they’d never met.

Finn would hound and heckle her later for not telling him, but why did it matter?

She brought him a drink, a peace offering, after he’d done exactly what she’d wanted to, run away. Well, more like retreat and shrink.

He was staring up at her like she was some kind of celestial being, he was intoxicating to look right back at. Every single emotion he experienced could be read on his face, and she wondered why he still hadn’t tried to tame that.

Didn’t he know?

He asked her what she wanted, and his eyes were screaming at her, begging her to stop things before they got out of hand and they both ended up sharing another night to regret and remember for twice as long.

Did it have to be that way?

His words sounded empty and hollow, and he didn’t mean the thing he’d said about never seeing each other again.

Not when he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

She smiled gently, and took another step towards him, towards her salvation and destruction.

“Ben, I want you to stop treating me like I’m some kind of statue.”

Leery of him reacting badly to that statement, she prepared for the worst, setting down her glass and folding her arms over her chest.

She was focusing so intently on his face, she didn’t notice him do the same, and when she blinked, and he’d risen up, unsteady, but quicker than she’d been expecting, she nearly gasped in shock.

He was now looming over her, and every inch of her body suddenly seemed to have caught fire.

“What do you want me to do?”

‘To you.’

That was the pair of words he left off, left to float in the small amount of air and space between them, and Rey found herself trying to catch her breath.

She blinked rapidly and looked away from him, shakily inhaling and feeling her fingers twitching, wanting to reach out and close the distance, to touch him.

“Remind me what we had.”

Ben was smiling now, and it was like he could read her mind, and maybe it was just because they had many of the same ideas. Before he did anything, his empty hands rose up, and he trailed a finger, just one, up each of her arms until she was practically vibrating with the need to touch him back and be touched more.

It was incredibly ridiculous.

She hadn’t seen him in five years and now all she could think about was tasting his mouth, biting down on his lower lip and hearing his throaty growl in response.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

He had leaned down, and was whispering right up against her ear. She shivered, and nodded.

Fuck the party. It was winding down anyway.

Poe and Finn were nowhere to be seen.

Clearly they weren’t going to be waiting til the wedding night.

Ben’s hand locked around her wrist and she let him lead her away.

Every step was a jolt to her nerves and heightened her senses.

She hadn’t even drunk that much, and she was already dizzy.

It seemed they’d arrived at Ben’s guest room, and she couldn’t even remember where hers was at the moment, but it didn’t matter.

She wasn’t going to be sleeping there. She’d already decided.

If he’d have her, he could put up with her sleeping in the same bed.

The instant the door slammed shut behind them, Rey was under attack.

Ben’s lips were pressing against hers insistently, and his hands were everywhere at once, roaming her body, searching for the zipper to her dress.

She smiled against the kiss, and bit him hard enough to get his attention.

He reacted just as she’d predicted, groaning as his lips parted beneath hers, and he broke the kiss, panting heavily.

His hands didn’t stop though.

“Rey, Rey, Rey.”

Her name was a prayer on his tongue, and she thought she might drown from her desire for him. How did he manage to do that to her?

Set her afire with barely a kiss and a look?

“Ben…slow down. We have all night.”

He stared down at her, unblinking, and then nodded.

She kicked away her shoes, giving him another five inches on her, and then she took a leap, and he caught her at once, his arms looping under her thighs, holding her flush to his chest, where she could feel his lungs working and his stomach muscles straining as he held her.

“It’s on my right side, behind a flap of fabric.”

She muttered, before leaning in to mark his neck, sucking and nibbling the skin til it turned pink, then red.

Carefully he walked them over to his bed, past the small desk in the corner and avoiding his suitcases and her scattered shoes.

The instant he set her down, his hands were on her again, and then he was slowly tugging down the zipper while her hands worked on his wet shirt buttons.

He shrugged off his jacket, letting go of her long enough to finish sliding out of her dress, and to toss it aside.

When he returned to her, he was bare from the waist up, as was she.

He blinked.

“No bra?”

She licked her lips and shook her head, staring up at him from under her eyelashes, and she swore his eyes darkened.

“What are you doing?”

She trailed a hand up his naked chest, stroking over his eight pack and then back down to tease the skin just above his wet pants.

“Driving you as crazy as you did me.”

“All we did was make out that night.”

He mumbled.

“And a bit of groping.”

His hands were shaking as they reached out to cup a breast in each, and his thumbs swiped over her nipples, sending small shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core.

She hummed in response, and then tugged on his pants, doing a double service by bringing his body closer to her, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“You do drive me crazy.”

It wasn’t hard to see how she was succeeding, his pants were already tented and his breathing had sped up.

“Shall I or do you want to…?”

She glanced at his groin, her hands just shy of touching him, trailing along the sides of his waist, teasing and stroking the sensitive skin there.

Ben swallowed thickly before croaking out,

“I’m all yours.”

She bit her lip again and then smirked up at him, before diving right in, pulling his zipper down and unsnapping the button holding his pants closed.

She shoved them down his narrow hips, thanking the water for helping his boxers cling to them, so that he was revealed to her twice as fast, and likely the cause of his little jump.

“Rey…you said you wanted to go slow.”

He groaned out and she grinned wickedly,

“I changed my mind.”

Her hand was already stroking him absentmindedly and she found her mouth watering at the idea of tasting him.

She’d never wanted to choke on something so badly.

“Lemme just…or I’ll fall.”

He mumbled, pulling out of her grasp to shuck off his pants and boxers all the way, and tossing them aside in a wet lump somewhere by the desk.

She raised a brow at him,

“That’s going to ruin the wood flooring.”

Ben rolled his eyes at her.

“I’ll tell Poe to bill me.”

Rey giggled, she couldn’t help it. He looked so annoyed for a moment.

But then he and his massively hard cock were back in her face, and she gulped at once.

It was right there, and suddenly more than a little daunting.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Ben finally said, when she’d been staring at him for more than a few seconds.

His hands were hovering on her shoulders, far too far away from her breasts or her anything for her liking.

“It’s ok. I want to.”

She leaned in, closing the distance, and pulling him halfway into her mouth, while her hands worked on the rest of him that she wasn’t ready for.

His hands instantly moved to her hair, caressing and holding her head carefully, even as his fingers made a mess of her perfectly styled bun.

She felt damp waves fall down her bare back as he undid the hair tie and she smiled slightly around the shaft of his penis.

He felt it.

Just a hint of teeth.

He groaned low in his throat,

“Rey, please. You’re killing me.”

She pulled off of him with an obscene pop and looked up at him, seeing pure and unadulterated lust shining down at her from his eyes.

“Kiss me then.”

‘-Then fuck me.’

She thought.

* * *

 

Rey Kenobi was going to be the death of him, he decided.

Compared to him, she was a tiny thing, and the sight of his dick between her lips was just enough to drive him absolutely insane. He wanted nothing more than to split her in half, to drive himself home between her thighs until she was begging for mercy. But he had a feeling the reality was going to end with him begging her.

She leaned back and beckoned him closer, her legs falling open just slightly, teasing him with her black panties, which he couldn’t believe she’d had the audacity to wear under a white dress. She wasn’t just any angel after all, she was a fallen one.

He crawled atop her and groaned out in relief at so much skin on skin contact, and he’d not even touched her where he knew she was craving yet.

He knew he needed to prepare her, and prepare well.

Capturing her lips once more in a searing kiss, feeling her wicked teeth nibbling on his bottom lip while his tongue sought out entrance to her mouth, his hands began to tease and slide down her waist.

One finger crept beneath the fabric of her panties, and just grazed over the top of her outer lips and she was gasping and arching up against him.

“Holy shit.” He whispered against her mouth, “You’re so wet.”

Rey’s eyes were closed, and he wondered just how much green was swallowed by the black of her pupils.

“It’s all you. This is what you do to me."

Ben couldn’t find any words other than to blaspheme,

“God…”

He dared to press inside her, with one finger, and she clenched around him, before his thumb even brushed over her clit.

His other hand was beginning to tug off her panties, and then he paused,

“Okay?”

She nodded, and then leaned up into him, beginning to kiss him again, and he could have cried.

Off and away was her last scrap of clothing now, and the delicious friction of her body against his was almost too much.

He could practically feel the heat radiating from her core against his dick as he ground himself onto her thigh.

He spread her open with two fingers and she jumped slightly.

“Not yet.” She whimpered.

“I know.”

He answered her.

He wasn’t going to try to fuck her until she’d already come apart at least once for him.

His fingers moved inside and out, pumping a slow and steady rhythm, and he listened to how and when her breath caught, and the little whimpers that began escaping her lips.

It couldn’t have been more than three minutes later that he pressed his thumb hard on her clit as he curled his fingers inside her, and she was gasping out her release, covering his hand in more warm wetness.

“Oh Rey…”

He breathed, watching as her chest heaved, letting her catch her breath, before her eyes finally opened and she gulped.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

He reached up and put his two fingers shimmering with her arousal in his mouth, and sucked them clean before shrugging.

“I read a lot.”

Her eyes might have crossed, but he couldn’t be sure. Her head did fall back against the pillows as she choked on a moan.

“Holy fucking hell. I’ve never come like that before, unless I was thinking about you. Or dreaming.”

A delicious pink flushed over her cheeks and spread down her neck and chest, and he swore he got even harder from her revelation.

“You’ve done what?”

Rey bit her lip and giggled nervously,

“Oh you know…you’ve thought about me right?”

Ben blinked, as thousands of showers from after that night and every once and a while since came to mind.

“Of course.”

He breathed.

Her smile was blinding.

“What the hell took us so long?”

He gulped.

“I don’t know.”

“Stubbornness maybe.” Rey suggested.

He smiled back easily,

“Perhaps.”

“So, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Rey asked, completely twisting the moment from tender to an inferno all over again.

Ben shifted up on his elbows, and stared down at her,

“Are you ready for me?”

Rey nodded.

“Absolutely.”

She was biting her lip and staring up at him from under her lashes again, and he wasn’t about to deny her anything.

But then he remembered he didn’t have any condoms on him. They were in his suitcase.

“Uh…I’ll be right back.”

Before he could so much as sit back on his heels Rey was gripping his arm, halting him in his tracks,

“Where are you going?”

He blinked,

“Protection.”

He saw her throat move as she swallowed,

“I’m on the pill. If you’d prefer not to wear anything I don’t mind.”

He fell back onto her, before sliding his leg underneath her own, flipping them over in a heartbeat, putting her on top.

“Okay. But I want you to fuck me.”

He grinned up at her, and relished the look of surprise on her face.

Now her hair fell freely around her face in dark waves, and she beamed.

“Okay.”

“That way you can control the speed and all.”

He added offhandedly.

Rey glanced down at his practically upright dick, and he almost thought she looked a bit nervous.

“Great.”

She said.

He reached for her hand, and laced their fingers together.

“Hey, it’s okay. Like I said, we can do whatever. If you don’t want to do this, we can stop.”

Rey blinked, and shook her head,

“I do want to, very much. I’ve just…never been on top before.”

Ben’s heart simultaneously broke and reformed, even as his anger at her previous partners flared up and died.

“It’s easy. Just sit up and guide me inside you.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut and she smiled dreamily.

“Yes please.”

 His breath caught in his throat as she let her head fall back, lifting up on her knees to line up atop his cock, and when she started to sink down, so very slowly, he thought he might as well be dead then and there.

Inch by inch her tight hot walls clamped down on him, and he fought to control his breathing, as well as keep himself from just reaching out and forcing her all the rest of the way down.

He wasn’t sure if she would be able to take all of him.

She jerked to a stop at once, and his eyes, that he didn’t even remember closing, snapped open.

“Okay?”

Rey nodded, and pressed a hand to his chest, right over his shuddering heart.

“Just need a minute…”

She gasped and then moved up and back down, still achingly slow, but now she really was fucking him.

“You look so hot right now.”

He managed to say, even when the pleasure started to choke his words.

Rey was shaking, he could feel her thighs quaking, from the effort of being so careful.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to help?”

His hands hovered over her hips, and she nodded, letting her head drop forward, leaning over him and flattening herself so she could kiss him.

The angle worked for her, and he swore he got a little deeper inside her just from the change.

To his surprise, even with the slow and tender movements, he felt his orgasm building, like a slow burning flicker of a flame.

She kissed him harder, and twisted her hips _just so_ and he swore he saw stars, before he was thrusting up, meeting her slow push and pull rhythm, and that was it, he was gone.

He clung to her, his arms meeting behind her back as her nails dug into his shoulders, and he knew he was hurting her, so she was hurting him right back.

But she never faltered.

She stopped moving atop him, and he carefully turned them, placing her on her side, before pulling out of her slowly and gently as he could.

He still heard her whimper slightly at the loss, and his chest nearly exploded with delight.

He stroked a shaky hand over her cheek, feeling the dampness of sweat and tears?

“Oh god, Rey, how badly did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

She was shaking her head, and suddenly nuzzled into his palm.

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t like, otherwise I would have told you to stop.”

She kissed his palm, at the very center, and then snuggled against his chest.

He thought his heart might have stopped, before he could say anything, she spoke again.

“You were worth the wait.”

He stroked her hair with his other hand, and felt her breathing slow as she drifted off.

He laid awake for hours afterward, wondering just what the hell he’d done to get so lucky.

* * *

 

The wedding was beautiful and sweet, and Rey cried, while Ben remained stoic beside her, but he clutched her hand tightly.

The reception was pleasant, and the amount of dancing tolerable, with enough champagne.

It wasn’t until after that Ben decided to work up the courage to speak to Finn.

He told Rey he was going to congratulate them, and truthfully he hadn’t spoken to Poe since the previous night, so it wasn’t really a lie.

She grinned and gave his hand a squeeze before sending him off.

The happy couple were not letting each other go for more than a moment to snag a plate of food or a newly freshened drink, and so Ben walked up to Poe first, grinning and clapping him on the back.

“Congratulations you rascal. You’re no longer the only single man of your class.”

Poe grinned right back,

“And now I’m not the only Mister Dameron either.”

Finn laughed aloud before sobering,

“I told I’m keeping my name right?”

Ben couldn’t help smiling at that, before remembering why he’d come over in the first place.

  
“Look Finn, I need to ask you something, and if you want to give me the big brother talk I totally understand,”

Finn held up a hand,

“Lemme stop you right there. I’ve seen you two. I see how Rey looks at you. She told me about you already. Just in passing. But I can’t believe you guys have a history. It’s wild. Seeing you with her though… I’ve never seen her so happy. So you’re right about that, if you hurt her, I’ll kill ya.”

Poe hugged him close and whispered,

“You’re on your own buddy. She’s my famil;y now. But you were my family first, don’t think I’ll forget.”

Ben nodded, and took Finn’s hand, shaking it firmly.

“Thank you. I will do my very best to never hurt her. I’ll hurt myself first if necessary.”

Poe and Finn exchanged a look.

“Oh boy.” Poe whistled.

“You’re smitten aren’t you?” Finn exclaimed.

Ben couldn’t help the sheepish smile that wormed its way onto his face.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

He actually ducked his head before looking back at her, when she caught him looking, she gave him an easy wave and a wink.

“I’m pretty sure she feels the same.”

Finn added.

“I hope so.” Ben sighed.

“Allright well, go ask her to dance already.”

Poe ordered.

That wasn’t a hard order to follow.

Ben thanked them both again, and then returned to Rey’s side.

He held out his hand to her, and gave a small bow,

“May I have this dance?”

She giggled, and his heart leapt in his chest.

“Why yes, you may. I thought you’d never ask.”

He pulled her into his arms the second her hand made contact with his, and she fell into his chest with a huff,

“I wasn’t quite drunk enough yet.”

She laughed again at that, and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Will you be drunk enough to come to _my_ room later Mister Solo?”

She was giving him her best bedroom eyes, and it took everything in him not to whisk her off the dance floor to that location in that moment, instead he relished her gasp when he pulled her even closer, letting her feel his growing arousal against her hip,

“Absolutely.”

The rest of the dance got way more heated than should have been allowed, but luckily Rey’s dress was poofy enough to hide his waist from any prying eyes.

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
